The advantages of throttle-free load control through variable or fully variable valve trains are sufficiently well known in the technical field. By dispensing with throttles, it is possible to eliminate the suction losses that otherwise occur over a wide range of load conditions of the internal combustion engine.
A valve train of the pre-cited type is disclosed in DE 195 09 604 A1. However, a person skilled in the art finds no information in this publication as to how two identically operating inlet valves of a single cylinder can be adjusted independently of each other. Thus, drawbacks are to be expected in the mixture preparation because, for example, low loads and low rotational speeds result in a too feeble turbulence of the charge. In the described state of the internal combustion engine, the too feeble turbulence can lead to a precipitation of fuel upon expansion of the cylinder charge when the inlet valve has closed. On the other hand, a large gas exchange cross-section would be desirable at high speeds of rotation and high loads because it creates a tumble stream that favors high performance. Thus, seen as a whole, the generic valve train does not possess sufficient variability.